Certain substituted di-tert-butylphenol derivatives are known to be effective as anti-inflammatory, analgesic and/or antipyretic agents. Of particular interest regarding the subject invention is tebufelone, 1-3,5-bis(1,1-dimethylethyl)-4-hydroxyphenyl-5-hexyn-1-one, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,966 issued to Loomans, Matthews and Miller on Nov. 24, 1987. (The compound is termed 4-(5'-hexynoyl)-2,6-di-tert-butylphenol therein.) Related compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,303 issued to Loomans, Matthews and Miller on Jul. 11, 1989 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,428 issued to Dobson, Loomans, Matthews and Miller on Jul. 18, 1989.
It is an object of the subject invention to provide pharmaceutical compositions for peroral administration of the above anti-inflammatory compound which provide good bioavailability of the compound.